Fairy Tales
by LCannnn
Summary: Jinx was never one to believe in fairy tales. She never thought much about 'Once Upon a Time' or 'Happily Ever After.' But when a certain teen enters her life, things change, and it seems to be a change for the better.


**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction on this website so please try to be nice. Pwetty pwease? XD (I'm so lame) But really, I'm not the best writer, but I'm gonna try my best. Now let the story unfold it's self. *Clears throat***

 **Once Upon a Time...**

Jinx was never one to believe in fairy tales. She had never thought the whole 'Finding Prince Charming' thing to be great, not even as a child. As a tot, she actually would think of the villain of the story. Those characters never received a backstory or development, making the children watching these movies or reading these books to think 'They're evil and that's that.' But it's not. Not all of them are like that anyway.

Then Stone had come to H.I.V.E. Academy, and she had to admit it to herself, she had a crush on him. When they went to that dance together and he swooped her off her feet like that, she couldn't help but feel like he was her prince. But then, everything came crashing down. It was like the Evil Queen had planned a disaster and her secret love was actually Cyborg. A Teen Titan. Her heart was broken, and her prince had left the damsel in distress all alone in her tall tower.

So Jinx stopped believing these things could happen to someone with such bad luck, someone like her.

And as she and the rest of the H.I.V.E. 5 committed crimes, battled the Titans, and Jinx had to some face to face with the boy that had ripped her heart into two pieces. But soon enough, she grew stronger because of all this, and learned to move on from Cyborg and all these fairy tales. It was all nonsense that was supposed to give hope to the happy little girls, not a teenage criminal.

So that is why Jinx stopped believing. She was hurt because she believed, and didn't plan on it happening again.

But just like Stone had, another guy entered her life. This one without a secret identity. Kid Flash. He had a crush on her before she had even met him. She wasn't interested, so instead of accepting the roses and croissants, she and her team had caught him to turn him over to the Brotherhood of Evil.

Obviously it didn't go as planned, and after hearing Madame Rouge's words about Jinx's dreams of becoming a great villainess like her, she gave up her criminal career up. Leaving behind another fairy-tale that had all been in her dreams.

No more kingdom and no more prince. By now, Jinx was just an empty storybook, yet to have any tales in it. She didn't want any tales, and it was clear tales didn't want her.

But thinking about what had been going on with her life right about now, Jinx didn't think she would have a happily ever after. But then he came back. It wasn't her first crush, but the person who had serenaded her with roses. Kid Flash. He talked to her, and she talked back. He enjoyed her company, and wasn't undercover for the Titans. He was there. He was her friend.

Jinx still didn't think that she was the fairest maiden of all, and no where near th e thought of having a knight in shining armor, but Kid Flash and her had become closer and closer. They were best friends really. That was what she thought, until one day where it changed.

Kid Flash had taken Jinx to the amusement park on a summer night. The amusement park wasn't necessarily Jinx's idea of fun, but Kid Flash had already picked her up and sped all the way over there before she could object. Both of them had played games and rode the roller coasters. Jinx even decided to get herself an ice cream fro the heck of it. But on their last ride, the ferris wheel, they both stayed silent, watching the stars. But one of them broke the silence.

"Uh, Jinx?" Kid Flash asked, looking at the ground. He seemed nervous, for the first time ever.

She looked into his blue eyes as he stared into her pink ones, "I, um, well, you see-"

"Spit it out already." Jinx smirked.

"I," He then exhaled, "I like you. Like, like-like you."

Jinx didn't really know what to say. Had she heard him right? Did he just confess to her, or was this just him playing around with her? Was she over thinking this all? What was she supposed to say back? She then thought, 'Oh my gosh! I like you too! How did I never notice that I was in love with my best friend!'

But he interrupted her thoughts, "Um, Jinx? I understand if you don't like me back. This was a bad ide-"

"No," She cut him off, "no, I, I like you too. Actually, I love you."

His eyes lit up and his mouth turned into a smile, "You do? That's great! That's amazing actually!" He then engulfed her into a hug.

"Okay that's enough love." Jinx said, pushing him off her.

He smirked, "C'mon Jinxie. You love my hugs."

Jinx smiled a bit. "Do I now?" She smirked at him.

"I know you might like this." He said. At first Jinx was confused, but then their lips met suddenly. And he was right, she was happy about it. She was happier then she ever thought she could be. When they pulled away, he smirked, "Told ya."

She punched him playfully and said, "Oh please. It could've been better."

He laughed and put an arm around Jinx. She laid her head on his shoulder and they spent those last moments at the top of the ferris wheel together. 'Maybe some fairy tales are true.' Jinx thought, a grin appearing on her face as both of them looked at the stars.

 **And they both lived,**

 **Happily Ever After**

 **THE END**


End file.
